


Conversations with Dead Friends

by jimiheadkicks



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimiheadkicks/pseuds/jimiheadkicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia spends time in front of someone's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations with Dead Friends

The stage is set, a gleaming blanket of snow casting a crunch under her feet as she walks. The sky is an inky blue-black, and barely-there stars try to break through the measly cloud-cover.

The girl herself fit the 'night dweller' part perfectly, a black overcoat coming down to her knees, which (like her legs) are encased in dark grey jeans. Black boots crunch through the thin layer of ice and into the blanket of sparkling snow beneath. Her breath makes a slight fog in the air in front of her, and she waves it away with a cloth-covered hand.

Soon enough, she finds what she's looking for, and she stops. The stone in front of her bears a few words, but she doesn't pay attention to them. She already knows what it would say.

Looking around, she finds a conveniently-placed stump, and sits. She puts her hands atop her knees, and her chin atop her hands.

Slowly, she begins to speak.

"So. I found you, like I said I would. Remember that? Back when I was stupid and you were with me and we were in love? I miss back then.

"Well, it's been two years. Myka - Do you remember Myka? Kinda frizzy hair, super kick-ass, in love with Pete? - Well, she kind of ran away, and quit the warehouse. She came back, though! Pete found her somewhere in France, I think, and got her to come back by admitting he loved her too much to let her go. It was really sweet, in that gives-you-a-toothache kinda way.

"In other news, I've got a part-time job at the one day-care center in Univille, with the two cutest-yet-most-annoying 5-year-olds you would ever meet. They always smile when they see me, but I don't know if it's whether they genuinely like me, or if they're planning some spectacular prank for me. It's fun playing around with them, but I constantly have to wash random stuff out of my hair when I get back to Leena's. Mrs. Jonston (The owner of the place) says that They like me, but sometimes I'm not so sure." She pauses then, unsure of what else to say.

"I miss you. I don't know what else to say now. I... I just wish I had found you sooner." She takes another deep breath, as if to steady herself. "I've gotta go. I kinda didn't tell anyone where I was going so Artie's gonna be pissed probably." She does get up to go, but a shadow falls over the grave while she's trying to stand, and she knows she's been caught. She turns around, and there he is.

"Hey." She can't speak. He's here -  _alive -_ and she doesn't seem to know what to say. Thankfully, he says it all for her.

"Witness Protection Program, remember? My handler and I had to fake my own death. Let me tell you it wasn't pret-" But he can't say anymore either, because she's squeezing the life out of him, and all he can do is smile.


End file.
